The Chair
by YaneDirnt20
Summary: Bobby goes for a spin in the chair from "Inert Dwarf" and has so much fun, he decides to take his partner for a ride. BA established relationship. Read and Review!


**A/N: Wrote this on a whim after I watched the season 4 episode, "Inert Dwarf", the one with the scientist and the guy that dies from the radiation poisoning. Anyways, hope that you like it! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Law and Order Franchise, that is Mr. Dick Wolf, thus I do not own Alexandra Eames nor Robert Goren, cause if I did, they would be together by now. **

**________________________________________________________________________**

He just couldn't resist. The chair was there and he was gonna have his fun. He'd never been able to ride in a chair like it before now, and Bobby Goren wanted to play.

So he sat in the chair and immediately recognized how comfortable it was. It must have been extra padded for Manotti. He grabbed the joystick and began spinning around in the chair. He started laughing like a little boy, without a care in the world. He moved it forward and backward, side to side. It was so exhilarating!

At that moment, Eames came around the corner after thanking the security guard for his help. She smiled, exasperated, but amused by Bobby's childlike curiosity.

"Bobby."

The chair stopped moving, with its back facing Eames. Bobby slowly turned the chair around, his expression that of a child whom had just gotten caught stealing from the cookie jar and Eames couldn't help but smile wider.

"Sorry Eames."

"It's okay Bobby, looks like you were having a good time."

"I was! Eames, you have to try this!"

"I don't think so," she replied, shaking her head.

"Oh come on, you know you want to…" Bobby replied, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No Bobby," Alex replied, trying to give him a stern look, but he could see the twinkle in her eyes.

It was then that Goren got an idea.

"Hey Eames?"

"Yeah?"

"I, uh, I think that I'm stuck."

"Dear Lord Bobby," she sighed, and began walking over to her clumsy partner.

When she was right in front of him, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her on top of his lap.

"Bobby! Let me go now!"

"Oh no. I'm gonna give you a ride Alex."

She softened at the sound of his use of her first name and let him maneuver her better on his lap.

"Okay Alex, hold on tight," he whispered in her ear.

She put her hand behind his neck and he put his right hand around her waist. Using his left hand, he began moving the joystick to move the chair forward. He maneuvered the chair to move forward and backward and in circles, and the two partners couldn't keep the smiles off their faces.

"You ready to go a little faster?"

"What?"

Bobby just gave Alex his mischievous grin and moved them towards the ramp.

"Oh no, Bobby…"

He only continued to grin and tightened the grip on her waist as he moved forward. They descended the ramp, gaining a good amount of speed as they went. As they got off, they were able to maintain their speed, laughing and smiling as they went. When they finally stopped, they stared into each other's eyes, leaning closer and closer, until their lips met in a soft kiss.

"Thank you Bobby, that was wonderful."

"Anything with you is wonderful."

"I love you."

"Je t'aime, tu es mon monde."

She smiled.

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: So here it is. I'm so lame…I couldn't help but put in the French, I miss speaking it cause I'm taking Spanish right now, and I don't think it's as pretty as French. Please don't take offense, cause there is just nothing like sounding like you have a nasal problem when you tell someone you love them…hehee…**

**The French means, "I love you, you are my world." I can just imagine him saying that. He's such a softie…and a little boy…I'm sorry that I just could not help myself after I saw him in the chair and I wanted Season 1 Bobby to inhabit Season 4 Bobby and make him try out some more interesting moves in that chair…**

**I hope that you liked it! And if you did, please let me know! I know that the writing sucks, but it just came to me…**


End file.
